The Fateful New Future
by KittyNyah
Summary: An Alternate ending with alternate and odd pairings. What can the plants do with their growing emotional chaos among their friends and old enemies? R & R.


Disclaimer: Writer of Original Story is not by myself but Yasuhiro Nightow and company. In other words, I do not own Trigun or any of its characters.  
  
I am still an amateur writer so don't kill me with dozens of criticisms, of course they will help me out later. that was an paradoxical phrase, I can't understand it very clearly myself.  
  
For my first couple stories in this fanfiction joint, I will be writing sequels to many of the series that I have seen. [That will be hard since I have watched and if not read up to 25 series.]  
  
MAJOR SPOILERS are scattered around my fanfic story. Be Warned. Plus scenes recreated by myself, but don't sue/kill me.  
  
Alternative Pairings will include: Knives X Meryl, Wolfwood X Meryl, Vash X Millie, Knives X Legato, Legato X Meryl. I say these because of the possible fluffiness and "more" later on. among each pair, but "regular" pairs will also be considered under certain circumstances.  
  
Ratings will range out, but I will start off with PG-13 to be on the safe side, but will be raising the rating soon. Current Chapter Rating is: PG to PG-13. Fluffiness/Sensuality, Language, and Violence will be repeatedly used, so if you got a problem with that, plus the couple spoilers, I wouldn't suggest you read this.  
  
Prologue and What has happened thus far:  
  
Vash returned with Knives just hanging over his back from their duel. Meryl and Millie were both glad and surprised. However, with those mixed feelings, they could not prevent the request for recovery for Knives. Knives was Vash's older brother, who had always used to take care of him. Vash also had to fulfill his first and only guardian's words.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Vash! Take care of Knives!" yelled a tear-stained face of a lady who was very fond of both of the plants. She had sent them on their journey to escape the ship which was going to self-destruct. Rem Seiburem was her name, the savior who always took care of the plants with great love and care. She had educated them to the best of her ability.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
To have entitled such a phrase by such an important person, who said it towards Vash, pulled him into a strict state of responsibility. In addition, there was another injured man who everyone was watching over as well: Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The gang thought he had died, but as the workers of the hospital were beginning to apply some material to prevent rodents and insects to tear apart the body before the memorial, a doctor felt a very small murmur of a pulse. Immediately afterwards, the doctor rushed the stretcher where he lay to the emergency room. It was a miracle of all miracles. If there was a "god", he had spared the life of this man. Surgery and blood transfusion were operated in much efficiency plus the own man's strong will, brought him to a successful step closer towards consciousness. After that incident, Meryl and Millie were promptly informed. It was during the fight between the two plants so it brought much relief over that incident. However, Meryl was shaking through every entire hour that passed by as Vash and Knives fought. But everything was going to be different since the three men were safe at "home" and were on the verge of quick recovery. However, what exactly and how would they all "get along" with each other again after what they had been through?  
  
Millie gradually also became a patient as well since she was pregnant with Wolfwood's child. (1) So Meryl became the maid and nurse servant to all four patients. Within a few days though, Vash was able to help out as well. He tended most to Knives, but also Millie. Through traveling the long distances with the insurance girls, he too like Wolfwood, grew quite fond of Millie. Vash never truly figured out that Millie was holding Wolfwood's child. So it would be the day of "its" birth, he would know its identity and "producers".  
  
It took a great deal of time to heal up for both Wolfwood and Knives. Knives being a plant was just being incredibly obstinate of the entire idea of being cared for by the one who nearly killed him. But he gradually recovered over four-month's time, regaining both his sensory system and strength. And at the end of that time, Millie's child was born. And in a couple weeks later, his very own father held this child. Even though it was a bit late, Millie insisted that both of them had to agree upon a name for the little baby boy. So, it had been decided that the boy was named Robert. Nothing too special, or nothing too plain. What seemed to strike a controversy, was that the couple with the child were not "married." Even though people were left with little remaining knowledge from Earth, many traditions were lost away in the desert-filled and arid colony. However, marriage was not one of those, so it was strictly enforced especially if a couple had engendered a child. But, the couple didn't truly deeply love each other, so they "faked the marriage" and secretly remained single. They knew whom each other truly loved. Wolfwood had adored Meryl, while Millie loved Vash the Stampede. But, there indeed would be some disorder due to Meryl's crush on Vash, and the addition of Knives's love interest: Meryl.  
  
Another miracle had been blessed upon the gang, but mostly in one way, Knives. His most loyal accomplice, Legato Bluesummers. Who would have knew he survived the gunshot directed right into his brain? By all fate, he survived with the chances in the nano-fractions. It was truly incredible, but during the whole year after that accident, he was found in a bar spotted by Vash. The blue-haired man was calmly eating some pancakes in the corner of the cocktail stand. The very moment Vash saw this, he ran up to him and embraced him for a long minute, while yelling out 'thank you'. After some chatter between the two men, Vash had invited him over to stay as long as he wished at the Residence the rest of the "gang" was staying at.  
  
Almost eight months had passed from that faithful day, Vash met up with Knives for the duel. Life was gradually settling, but emotional flares were blossoming between many pairs but what would their lives be like after another hectic fight for love?  
  
Fanfic Writer's Note:  
  
Well, there is a prologue for you, chapters will be up, hopefully every other day, if not every two days. Thus, be patient, and Read and Review onward as the chapters and action progresses. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
